Love, Sin & Gin
by Sakura-Kandii
Summary: The Sins and Virtues aren't very happy when they find out that they have to leave to a town of Karakura to deal with each other, and two humans. What's more- they can't leave because their masters are watching.  OOC CHARACTERS- Nothing to do with story
1. Chapter 1

Love, Sin, & Gin

(Aleksandrina Joraine Jones)

**Sins:**

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques- **Lust**_

_Hichigo Shirosaki- **Pride**_

_Ichigo Kurosaki- **Wrath**_

_Uryuu Ishida- **Sloth**_

_Renji Abarai- **Envy**_

_Aizen Souske- **Greed**_

_Rangiku Masumoto-**Gluttony**_

_Kon- **Messenger Between Worlds**_

**Virtues:**

_Orihime Inoue- **Chastity**_

_Byakuya Kuchiki- **Temperance**_

_Ulquiorra Cifer -**Patience**_

_Yoruichi Shihion- **Humility**_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya- **Diligence**_

_Yachiru Kusajishi **- Kindness**_

_Rukia Kuchiki- **Charity**_

_Chappy- **Messenger Between Worlds **_

Chapter One

"Enter," the tall silver haired man said standing next to his master. Came in Kon, the Underworld's messenger. The small lion shuddered and shook his head, before looking up at the man before him. "Master," Said Shirosaki

The small winged lion fluttered onto the table and looked up at his master. The Dark Prince's face was shaded by the gray fedora on his head, covering his icy blue eyes. His hands towered over the plush toy, causing him to feel as if the man would squash him at any time. Kon took a deep breath and gulped as the silver haired man shifted in his seat and pulled his blue tie loose. This movement caused the lion to see a sinister smile. Kon moved back slowly.

"Where must you be going Mr. Kon?" a slow, deep voice spoke out from the neatly dressed man. "Don't you have news for me?"

The orange lion gulped and nodded. "Well then speak you small plush toy, before I rip all your stitches off!" The silvered haired boy spoke. Their master raised his hand, causing the boy to recoil, eyes wide with fear of what he would do.

"Calm yourself Pride. You mustn't speak out of turn." Their master shook his head and turned back to the messenger. "Speak Kon."

Kon stuttered and nodded. "Ah. Y-yes, S-sir," He shivered, "the Unspoken said that the Vir-VI-vi-"

"Dammit, spit it out already!" Pride commenced.

"Hichigo. Calm yourself!" Their boss chastised. "We must not rush what is important to know. What if our little messenger messes up and we get wrong information, hmm? Whose fault will that be? The one that cause him to mess up will be at fault."

Hichigo nodded and bowed angrily. "See yah later Boss." He waved behind him and let the doors close behind him.

Gin's smirk faded for a second before he shook the anger off and smiled once more. "Ahem, forgive me for we can't ruin Pride's ego. It's just not right. Continue, Mr. Messenger." He made a circle gesture with his hand and nodded probingly, encouraging the small stuffed toy to continue.

"The Virtues are set out for Earth, and must be accompanied in their time there with the Sins. They will be together and will also have a human assigned to them to get them acquainted with the new Earth. But the Sins must be partnered carefully with their opposite and a human that contains both traits, balanced."

"Okay, that's really interesting. When will the Virtues be heading out?"

"Tomorrow, Sir. They seem to be in a rush for something. Chappy wishes to have an answer now."

Gin's fingers were clasped together, his elbows in his desk. He sighed and leaned his face into his hands. "My answer is yes, but _you, _Kon you're hiding something."

"Ah, no Master. I-I, It was just that, Chappy said that the Unspoken spoke of he attending Earth and wishing that you come to."

"Alright, only if the situations are the same for us."

Kon bowed and fluttered to the closed doors. Thinking that they'd open the same way it opened for Pride, he banged into the door. Gin laughed and snapped his fingers, as the door opened with Kon still attached to it. He watched at the lion weakly fluttered out the door and fell on the floor with a weak _thud_. The Boss smiled and stood up and looked at the window behind him. The good old Underworld.

He'd be leaving it soon. And going to the Earth that he'd caused pain to for so many millennia.

He looked around then opened the window to see the two most aggressive Sins –let alone demons out there. "ENVY and WRATH!"

The two Sins looked up and Pride shaded his eyes with his hand, and they widened with fear. Fear of the only thing that they should be afraid of, the only thing they were though to be afraid of. " Ahh! Boss~!" The two said in unison bowing.

Envy shivered with fear, his eyes wide- he was to scared to say anything, like he was a deer in headlights. Wrath ran his hand through his strawberry red hair and looked up angrily. "Envy you're such a pussy. Obviously Boss wants something from us."

"I ain't say nothing yet Wrath. You think ya know everythin'?" The silver haired man took a hold of his hat and let his leg hand out the window.

Both Sins took a step back and looked down on the floor. With a large thud, their King fell to the floor. He landed on his feet and was before the two with ease, and in their face. Wrath flinched back and glared at Gin. _Does this bastard really have to be in my face? Like damn- personal space ever exist in your brain?_ He clenched his fist to keep from hitting the man that gave him life.

Gin clapped and smiled at him. "Good self control Kurosaki-Kun."

"WHATT?" Ichigo yelled and bit his lip to keep from saying anymore.

Gin's eyes opened, he laughed. "Are ya deaf? I said good job. I have a job for the both of ya. Best not to die before ya get the chance to learn what it is."

Envy laughed at Ichigo, and the orange haired boy blew his top. "ASSHOLE!" He pulled his fist back and landed a deep punch into the redhead's face. "You think you're so high and mighty because he doesn't think you're worth yelling at? Well think twice Abarai. He found you as an orphan!" He continued to land his fists in various places of the other Sin's body. Eventually when Gin began to lose count, he figured it was time to break the fight.

"One last hit Wrath, and then stop your idiocy." He spoke and saw the brown eyes look back at him for a split second and nodded briefly.

"GRAHH!" He hollered and lifted his leg to kick, Renji was sent flying. "I told you the next time you pissed me off that I'd send you flying into next year!"

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready! Why do you always bother me about everything? Gin, you never do anything! I need attention too!" Envy wailed and whimpered, grasping his chest in pain. "Just wait, when I have everything you're gonna be sorry!"

Gin shook his head and adjusted his gray hat with one swift move. "Shaddup ya stupid boy. I made ya Envy for a reason- but for ya to be a whiny baby wasn't one of 'em." He said causing Envy to stop before he could say another word.

Ichigo crossed his arms victoriously, and nodded. "So whatcha need us for, Boss?" He asked

"_That's _what I jumped out of my window for. I forgot. Anyway- I need _you," _he pointed to Envy "to match the Virtues with the Sins perfectly, so that they're with their exact _opposites._" He said then turned to Wrath, "And I want _you_ to find humans that have a balance of traits of the matches that Envy makes. For example, if Envy pairs Humility with Pride- you will find someone who has both traits equally balanced. Alright?"

Envy groaned and sulked to the ground. He was trying hard not to say anything, but it burst out. "That isn't fair! Why does carrot top here get to have the fun job? He gets the job that nobody will hate him for. If I make a mistake- the Sins _and Virtues, _not to mention you and the Unspoken, will be angry at me! Gosh!"

"Well, who else can I trust to do such a wonderful job? Sloth sure won't do anything. Rangiku would probably just match them with those that she wants. We all know Pride would match himself with some ugly person to make himself look better. Lust would just match himself with the chicks, and Aizen would want everything. And Ichigo here has no patience to deal with others' bickering." He flicked a finger at the Sin. "So you are the best deal. Don't say anything more. GET TA WORK!" He hollered and turned around pulling off his blazer in the process. He'd find out if his top group was reliable at all.

The silver haired man slowly opened his eyes all the way, and saw clearly what his home looked like. Gray, never ending sands in a dark blue background. Never night nor day but somewhere in between. There was a moon in the sky that had a hole on the right end, making it look like a severely bent crescent moon. The trees were not abundant, and very few had leaves. But all bore some type of fruit. His sky was void of stars, and there was only one village in this small place, everywhere else was for the Hollows, bad spirits, and punished to wander. That village was for the Arrancar, and the Espada- and of course, he and the Sins. The village of Hueco Mundo.

Gin shook his head and felt a small breeze. He put his hand on his hat and faced the floor. Soon enough- the wind picked up and was heavy enough to be a wind storm, Gin walked through it as if it were simply just water. He looked straight and let his eyes close to be free of strain. This would be an interesting experience.

"Interesting indeed." He muttered with a chuckle.

**Up in Heaven (To others the Society)**

Orihime Inoue's body shuddered at the message that Chappy told her while she sat eating a bean bun, caviar, and some leeks. Chappy's face contorted in disgust as she offered him some with a gesture. The white flying rabbit shook his head and looked away. "Sorry, I must go tell Aire the news." He said and flew out of the room. Orihime stared confused at the spot where the plush toy once was and shrugged. "Oh well, more for me!" She took a large bite out of the bean bun, and stared at the table.

_ I can't believe that this is happening. We are going to Earth to associate with the humans, and then we are going to be paired with _SINS _of all things. This is horrible, what if I'm paired with someone like _LUST?Chastity screamed and banged her head on the table, only to shoot back up in pain. "Dammit! That hurt!" She put a hand to her forehead and sucked in a deep breath.

Yachiru stared at her as if the other Virtue had gone crazy. She was eating some jelly beans from a vending machine and loving it, but Orihime was beginning to creep her out. Orihime waved politely and smiled.

She'd have to keep quiet until their Goddess asked for a meeting and called all of them together. The red head lowered her head onto the table, this time more gently, and sighed once more. She was scared, that was for sure, because there were so many dangerous possibilities that would happen if her clumsy self went to Earth. And what was this town of Karakura and why hadn't she heard of it before?

The red head took another bite of her bizarre lunch before standing up and shoving it into the garbage. Walking out of the cafeteria, she wandered the hallway, and sulked against the wall. Orihime brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head in between the small space. She had never been so scared before, but she knew that even if something happened- she'd be safe because apparently, their Mistress was accompanying them.

After a few minutes of lying there, Orihime felt her eyelids becoming heavy. To lazy to move, she closed her eyes. Her mind still working on the upcoming events, she fell asleep.

"-stity." She heard a familiar voice, "Virtue Inoue," Her eyes fluttered open and the shadow before her clapped it's hands. "Good you're awake. We must go now."

"Huh?" She sat up and looked around to find she was not in her room, but in another person's bed. Beside her, was a very pale, green eyed, male- in the bed with her. This made Orihime scream into a pillow and look around. There was nothing around her, and when she looked underneath where she lay, she found no blood. Orihime stared at the fellow Virtue confused.

He did not smile, nor did he say anything. He just shook his head and sat up off the bed. "Meeting in five." He then said before walking to the door of his room. There were books on the dresser across from the bed, and a closet that was closed. It was painted green, and much of the clothing sitting on a chair was black and grey, others blue and black. Dark shades in conclusion.

She nodded and pulled the blanket up, feeling as if Ulquiorra could see through her in a room alone. The Virtue looked around and saw that her shoes were neatly by the door accompanied by some of Patience's shoes. She stood up and pranced through the soft red carpet and slipped her tiny feet into her Ed Hardy's. They were her favorites because Chappy had gone through a lot of trouble to get them for her. He had to work in a Gigai for a month to get everyone what they asked for. They all appreciated what he had given as a surprise.

The red head looked up at the man and nodded to show she was ready. He nodded back in response and turned around to open the door. He let her go through first before closing and locking the door behind him. She waited for him to go with her. Ulquiorra's lip twitched up, and he blinked at her his face not changing expressions. Orihime's face began to feel hot, and she looked at her shoes embarrassed to be blushing in front of such a serious person. But what surprised her was not that she felt something, it was that she felt a weight on her shoulders, a literal one. When she opened her eyes, there at her feet, was another pair, they were Patience's feet. She looked up and smiled, "Let's go?" She asked and took the first step.

This was alright.

**In the Society's Meeting Room: Virtue's Issues**

Byakuya sat beside his Mistress Aire. That's what she permitted her subjects to call her since she'd never really obtained an actual name. He stared at her black hair and bright red eyes. They stared back at him, with a gentle smile. She giggled, and put her hand up to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Kuya-Kun, you're monotone face is just so cute. It's creepy the way you look like Ulquiorra. Hahaha, so adorable!" She reached out and took Byakuya's cheeks in her hands and wiggled them. "Shoooo ceeyuuuteee!" She squealed making a face she would for a baby before realizing what she was doing and letting him go.

"Ahem…that was weird Ms. Aire." He said coughing into his hands, his face slightly turning red. _I hate how she knows I'm sensitive to things like that. She always likes to make fun of me. _He looked around to see if anyone had seen that. Thank fully no one had walked in as of right then, so he was safe. His mind wandered to the consequences of what would have happened if anyone had seen that. _Toshiro, Yoruichi, Yachiru, and Chappy would never let me hear then end of it._

He stiffened when the door opened and saw pink hair peek through the door. "Yachiru-Chan! Come in!" Aire spoke lightly, as if nothing had happened.

"Onee-Chan Aire! I didn't know you were holding this Meeting in the Society." The pinkette smiled and ran up to hug the short Goddess.

"Yes, it was most uncalled for though, Byakuya himself was caught off guard." She giggled and smiled at the surprised virtue.

"Not necessary Ms. Aire." He said

"Well then let's get this started then shall we?" She said crossing her legs and putting her hands crossed over them.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows, "But they aren't all he-,"

Aire put up a hand to stop Temperance's comment and put a finger to her mouth. Yachiru was sitting two seats down from her Queen and cupped her ears in a joking emphasis to show she was listening. In the Meeting Room's silence, they all heard a small muttering, then a laughter that was female, and belonged to Orihime. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, _who is the one making her laugh?_ He wondered and waited for the large room doors to open. When they did, they saw a black cat teeter forward into the room and take it's place next to Aire.

It spoke in a male voice, "My Queen Aire. Orihime seems to becoming more outgoing and less aware of which Virtue she is." The cat meowed and lay on its stomach.

"Well, we're here Orihime." A male voice said through the door, Yachiru and Aire to gasp in suspense.

When the door opened, in walked the spoken Virtue of Chastity, with a man- no less another Virtue's _arm_ around her! _What a disgrace!_ Byakuya thought and put his head down. They walked to either side of the table, Uquiorra sitting next to Byakuya, and Orihime next to Aire in front of Yoruichi.

SOME SHIT WAS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yachiru stared at her bubble brained friend sitting one seat down from her. She'd just come in with a man, laughing comfortably as if she wasn't afraid. Everyone else that had come in before the two seemed to be thinking the same thing; _What the hell? She's supposed to be Chastity, afraid of all things intimate. Pure and clean._ Byakuya stared at the man next to him, who seemed to be about at unaware and Orihime.

"Ulquiorra," he whispered, "you do realize what you've done, correct?"

Ulquiorra looked at him, with his piercing green eyes and raised his eyebrows. He didn't say anything but shook his head acknowledging his fellow Virtue. "You have basically showed intimacy to _Chastity._"

"I don't see the problem with that." He whispered back and turned to face straight ahead. "I'll have nothing to do with that woman. She is a Virtue and so am I. All I did was leading her to the Meeting Room, she was still half asleep and staggered part of the way to this room. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yoruichi was thinking more skeptically. _She's probably wondering why our meeting hasn't started yet. She's about at clueless as those who just walked in are. _The room was missing just three more persons, Toshiro, Rukia and Chappy himself. So before they could get any further, the cat turned around and faced the air headed girl.

"You walked in with Cifer and was not intimidated by his gender at all. Why is that?" she asked, and when Orihime looked down, the cat hissed to herself.

She moved to the seat next to Inoue, and transformed back into her human form. This human form actually had a female voice. "Answer me, Inoue-Chan." She said.

"I –uh fell asleep, and uh Cifer-San carried me to his r-r-room." She rubbed her palms on the table and looked at her legs.

"HE WHAT?" Yoruichi banged her hands on the table. "What the hell did he do to you?"

Orihime shook her hands and put her hands on Yoruichi's shoulders and pushed her back into her seat. "No,no,no Yoruichi-Chan. I fell asleep and he carried me to his bed because it was the closest. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. And I came in with him, because he was so helpful to me, and I was still a little bit asleep and dizzy. So he helped me here. I was really scared in the beginning. But he told me not to worry, and made me laugh a few times. I swear!"

Yoruichi took a deep breath and looked around to see that Toshiro had walked in with Chappy on his shoulder, Rukia following close behind, and they were staring at her as if she'd gone crazy. Yoruichi smiled weakly and waved at the two. They waved back with eyebrows raised and eyes watching her for any signs of craziness.

Yoruichi stared back at Orihime as the three took their seats. She was going to say something more, but Aire clapped her hands and smiled. "Shall we begin?" the blackette asked.

Yoruichi sighed and glared at Orihime who looked away and blushed. _She doesn't understand._ The red head thought and commenced looking at her shoes. She looked up at and turned her head to see Yachiru staring at her. The pinkette's eyes shown pity for her and she smiled weakly. She mouthed _I'm sorry._ Orihime nodded and smiled showing the youngest Virtue that she was okay,

"Well then…Chappy-Kun shall we get to the pairings?"

Rukia stared at her brother and he looked away too stared at his Queen. "Mistress what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you didn't expect the Underworld not to get involved eventually in our little vacation trip to Earth right?" Aire clapped her hands together and brought them to her face. "Sooo, I invited them to come, so that we wouldn't have any issues with them. The one catch is, that they must be paired with one of you and a human!" Everyone at the table groaned, except for Orihime who smiled, to hide her fear of what might become.

"Well, at least we get to show whose better to the humans!" Toshiro fist pumped and air fived Yoruichi.

Aire shook her head and pouted her lips, "I thought more of you Toshiro, for you are Diligence. You must be accepting of these people, and do as I ask you. No fighting, none of that challenges and play nice. Which means you must care for the humans and for the Sin that you are paired with. No matter how different you two are."

Everyone shook their head and whined mutters to each other. _This isn't fair. Why did we have no say in this decision when it is us that will be suffering? I realize who we are supposed to be, but to deal with our worst enemies? That isn't right._ They all thought the same thing and looked at each other with disturbed face expressions.

"Rejoice, you shall be going to the sweet town of Karakura!" Aire clapped her hands and stared at her subjects, her smile fading. "Well, if you wish not to go with me, then I'll go by myself alone in a place I know nothing of. I thought more off you all, but if you're all just some mean people that are given everything by me, then you all deserve to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Ms. Aire. I would like to go with you no matter whose coming with us." Orihime raised her hand and smiled weakly.

"YAY! Chappy are you coming with us, I'm sure Kon would rejoice at the fact!" Chappy nodded and turned to his friend Toshiro next to him who nodded in defeat. One by one every Virtue volunteered to go through with the "vacation" that they knew was going to become a disaster to the town of Karakura. There was even a big chance that the person that they would be paired with would have a ruined summer too.

"So Chappy, would you please name out the pairings?" The Queen asked politely and sat back in her seat after giving everyone a hug.

"Please no comments until the end. As a matter of fact- no comments at all okay?" Chappy coughed into a fist that had no fingers and looked up at a list in his hand. "Humility with Pride, Diligence with Sloth, Charity with Greed, Chastity with Lust, Patience with Wrath, Gluttony with Temperance, Kindness with Envy."

There is was their worst nightmare come to live, their exact opposites were the ones they were being paired with. And what was worse, they'd have to deal with them, and a human that held that Sin's trait to see how long they could deal with it. Orihime's head was laid on the table, her hair covering her face as if she was in despair. She sighed and wailed loudly, before looking up and smiling weakly. "I'm sorry Aire-Chan, but I can't seem to comprehend the reason behind this so called 'vacation'." Toshiro made quotation marks around his hand and raised his eyebrows annoyed.

"Well Hitsugaya-Kun, to tell you the truth…" The small blackette said dramatically, looking at everyone with a smirk "…I thought it would be fun. Just to play with those we're different with. You know like a treaty!"

"You're kidding me right?" Byakuya lowered his head, his try for seriousness failing at that moment. His lips quivered in amusement.

Rukia stared at her brother funnily and turned to Ulquiorra smiling at him, but he didn't notice. He was staring at the girl across the circle from him. Orihime Inoue. Rukia's smiled faded, but didn't disperse completely. She didn't like Ulquiorra, but she did admire him. She had no patience, and he was the Virtue that she wishes she could have been, but she was just a generous girl that couldn't say no to anything. It was sad because some people took advantage of her because of that. _He had feelings for the one girl that he could never have. I pity him because with Lust in the way- he'll have no chance. That man is a womanizer. _She thought and leaned forward, empathy shading her eyes as she stared at her pale friend. He sat up and his eyes wandered to Rukia next to him. She glanced at him, and then looked away. Patience smiled, he patted her head.

"What's up?" he whispered

"Well, nothing much except for this weird thing that's going on. So you're with Wrath. Good luck with that."

"That's why I'm Patience, Rukia." He chuckled "I think I'll live."

Rukia nodded and shook her head, "Well, you're lucky, I got a guy that'll want everything I have. It's going to suck balls."

Cifer laughed and shook his head pitifully. "You're so unusual Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia looked at her friend weirdly and recoiled in denial. "You really can't be talking. Mr. I-have-a-whole-in-my-heart."

"Well, then. You're very scared aren't you?" He said, and looked over at Chastity. He noticed she was scared and fidgeting with her fingers underneath the table. She was looking down, and then as if she felt his eyes on her, the red head looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened, and her face turned about as red as her hair. Ulquiorra smiled and waved at the teenage looking girl. She looked down, then her eyes wandered up and she smiled and wiggled her fingers. He smiled back and looked at Rukia. Her eyes were wide and began to giggle. Orihime looked back up and widened her eyes. She looked away and then raised her hand.

"Yes Inoue-Chan?" Aire acknowledged the shy girl.

"May I be on my way to my room to pack Ms. Aire. For we do leave tomorrow correct?"

Aire nodded, noticing that the young girl was uncomfortable in the room. When she looked around, she noticed that each person in the room was staring at the young girl. She started to shiver and got up and walked out of the room. They were silent until they heard the soft patter of Orihime's feet wander off and the sound become gone.

"So, this meeting is dismissed. Everyone is obligated to pack at least one luggage and get a job. Make sure that you learn about the Sin you're with, and the human that you'll be with as well. Thank you for your time. Good bye." Aire waved her hand and a large light emerged all around her, and when the light practically covered her from their sight, everyone looked away and the bubble popped. They all looked back and their Mistress was gone.

"Well, Rukia- let's go pack." Her older brother said and walked over to take the blackette by the hand. She patted the creases in her sun dress and looked up at her older brother. She smiled and took the hand that he held out to her. She patted Ulquiorra's head wiggled her hand at him.

"Bye, Buddy. I'll see you later, in Karakura." He waved his hand in a "shoo" gesture, then stood up and walked past them.

"Rude much _Patience_?" Byakuya caused his little sister to giggle at his snide smirk.

In Hueco Mundo

"Well, I'm ready." Said Rangiku lugging three luggage bags. Renji was behind her, holding her large back pack in his arms, and a carry on of his own.

"Do I really have to hold all this?" Envy groaned and looked around. When the car rolled around the corner, his face lit up. He took off to be the first into the car and was immediately was run over.

"Renji!" The car bumped over the man, and Wrath began to laugh as he left the house that all the Sins resided in. Behind him was his twin brother, Hichigo, his best friend Grimmjow, and the laziest man alive, Uryuu Ishida. He was carrying his own luggage, and everyone that came out behind him was also carrying something. They all had some sort of carry on to take to the town of Karakura.

"Damn it Uryuu. Why are you so slow?" Grimmjow's voice came loudly through the door. The man in glasses fell over slowly, and a foot was imprinted on his white polo shirt. "I have a girl with them big jugs to get too!"

"I'm sorry I want to take my time. What if I'm missing anything when I get there. You don't have the brain to comprehend that there are needs for someone to be good like me. Imbecile." Uryuu replied and walked toward the car that was in the front of their home. Grimmjow was stuffing the back of the trunk with his belongings.

"You wouldn't know being prepared if you tried." The blue headed male said and shook his head before getting into the car.

"Well, this car is full. Rangiku, Renji, and I will see you there. I still don't know where we're going- but I hope they have a strip club." He jumped into the car and stuck his head out the sun roof. "WOOHOOO!" The car drove away and turned the corner into a portal.

"Well, then, all 'o y'all ready?" Gin came out, dressing in jeans and a black shirt scratching his head.

"Nah." Hichigo said his arm around his brother. "Gummy took the first car." He pointed to skid marks on the floor.

"Don't 'cha worry. You got your own car, right here." Gin pointed to the car that came up and chuckled at their faces.

"WOW!" Ichigo opened the back of the car and shoved his bags into the back. He aggressively pulled the door open before jumping into the passenger seat. "Thanks Boss!"

"Who's driving?" Aizen asked?

"Me! I don't trust y'all fuckers, to drive mah car." Gin pulled the keys out of his pocket, shaking it in Aize's face.

"Shall we go?" Gin asked and every other Sin jumped to get into the nice car.

"What kind of car are we in?" Hichigo asked, squeezed between Aizen and the slow sin Sloth.

"I don't know. It was just cool and I decided to get it." Gin shrugged and started the car.

"What the hell? Do you even know how to drive this car?" Ichigo jumped up and shoved the seat belt into its lock. "The fuck? Are you alright?" He stared at the man next to him, whose evil smile was widening.

"Hey, it don't matter right now." The silvered headed man pressed on the gas and did a donut before doing eighty into the portal. "There ain't no mo' backing out."

"WAAHHHHHAAAA," the orange haired teen held onto the handle and cup holder. "YOUUUU'REEEEE ALLLL FUUUUCKKKINNN' CCCRRRAZZZZZYYYYY!" He yelled into the air.

Karakura High School

"Chad, why are you just sitting there? Aren't you bored?" Keigo Asano wiggled around in front of his Spanish friend.

"Umm… I had a bad feeling." The man looked up and poked at the girl sitting in his lap. "Tatsuki- did you feel that?"

His girlfriend shifted in his lap and leaned into his chest. She looked up at Chad and nodded. "Shivers went up my spine. I think something is coming."

"You two are really scaring me. I mean," Keigo poked Chad in the face "you guys are all cuddly and stuff. But now, you're all-"

"KEIIGOOO!" a red head came running forward, her breast jiggling. She began to run to Keigo, who looked at Chad.

"Help me man." He whispered and Tatsuki stood up to smack him in the face.

"Muthafucka! Go away and go to your girlfriend!" she screamed before kicking him hard enough that he flew into Chizuru's arms.

Chirzuru saluted her friend with a devious smile and carried away the unconscious Keigo. He moaned and looked up at her, screaming for mercy.

"How do you deal with that Chad?" his girlfriend asked, cleaning her hands.

"I don't I zone out." He said then stood to put his arms around her, "But seriously, that's not the point here. We need to figure out what the hell is going on here."

Tatsuki shivered, "Don't you think it's best to just leave it be?" She asked

Before Chad could answer, a light emitted from the tree that was before them. "What the hell?"

"Duh, it's a portal dummy." Chad flicked his girlfriend on the forehead then pointed to the hole that was appearing before the oak tree there were just leaning against. "There's something coming through it."

"HAAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A male voice struck from the hole "THEY'RE ALL CRAZY HERE!"

Chad grabbed Tatsuki and ran back. Through the hole there was a large bright light as if they were headlights. _This is awkward_. A car came flying through and landed spreading dirt around them. Tatsuki screamed and looked up at what was going on. "Is this a joke Chad?" She asked and he took a moment before shaking his head.

"Well then. It seems nobody was informed of our appearance. This isn't right." Two another car came through the hole and out. When the car came to a stop, a red head jumped out and fell into the dirt. He immediately stood and dusted himself off. When he saw Tatsuki he smiled and ran up to her.

"Hallo there! The name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll be your partner for the next month or so." He held his hand out

"Sorry bub, I'm taken." She said and walked toward Chad who was looking at the shiny car that Ichigo had come out of.

"This is a Mustang Cobra V8. Nice." The Spaniard poked at his face and began to nod. Then came out a similar man to Ichigo, but he sported grey hair and yellow eyes, shaded by black.

"Yerr, Yasutora Sado right?" Chad nodded, "Nice ta meetcha! I'm your partner for the next month or so."

"YOU'RE GAY CHAD?" Tatsuki fell to the floor in disappointment.

"No." Chad shook his head. "I don't know who he is." He pointed to Hichigo, "I think he's a freak."

"I AM NOT!" Hichigo ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "I'm Pride, awesome and all."

"Sure." Tatsuki sulked and shook her head "That's what you think."

"Actually, that's what I know." He said in her face, anger building up in him.

"Hichigo, shaddup." Wrath stood next to Tatsuki, "You can't beat up my partner." Ichigo clenched his fists, ready to punch his own brother at any cost.  
>"My, my. Can't you two wait till we're actually acquainted with both out partners and our Virtues."<p>

"But I don't wanna meet Temperance. I just wanna eat some udon!" Rangiku whined and fell into Grimmjow's arms.

"Aww, baby. I can make you feel better." He began to rub her back.

"Let's go!" Aizen smiled and pulled out of his pocket a bracelet, causing Chad to stare at his arm in confusion.

"You have the bracelet Tatsuki got me." He pointed, and next thing, Aizen went flying.

"Bastard. Don't take my shit." She muttered as he chuckled and stood up.

"You shouldn't play with someone like me little girl."

"CAN WE JUST GO FIND THE HOTEL?" Wrath yelled angrily and got back into the car.

"Sure." Gin revved the engine and drove away.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked and his girlfriend looked at him _That's all you have to say after that scene? _She hollered in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there, it's me, Aleks. I'd like you too keep in mind that I have made some of the characters, a bit out of character. This being said, I have no rights nor do I own Bleach- anime or manga. Review! :D_

**Chapter Three-**

**Orihime's P.O.V**

"Orihime- wakey wakey." I was poked in the face with a cold finger, and I jumped up with a shiver. "We're here at the Shiba Hotel."

"Ahh.. Yachiru." I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up from the bus that were were on.

The bus was more of an RV type where each Virtue had a place to lay, and there was an area that they were able to hang around. I was way too overwhelmed with being matched with the one person that I was scared of to have fun with my practical family. So I decided to take a nap. When I woke up, Yachiru was in my face, smiling while everyone was at the table. They were sitting there, playing cards. Ulqiorra stared up from his hand and waved.

"Hey." He nodded up at me and put his cards down, and he walked over to me. "How was you're nap?" He asked and patted my head as if I was a child.

"Still tired?" I said backing up from his, intimidated a bit and pulling the sheets over my body. "Are we here?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." Yachiru pulled her bags from her bed and smiled jumping as the car pulled a stop. "This'll be great!"

I got up from my bed and took my stuff and dropped by back pack because I couldn't carry everything. My fellow Virtue bent down and picked it up for me, and walked out of the bus. I was kind of expecting him to give it to me, but instead he just walked out with my packages. I pulled my hand back in and took my hair pins from the bedside. I pushed them into my hair and winced at some of the pain.

"Time to go." Rukia said to me and nodded as she walked off the bus. I followed close behind her.

When I got off the boat, I was in awe. There was a really nice hotel in front of us, but what made us really happy, was the people in front of us. They greeted all of us with a bow. "WELCOME TO SHIBA HOTEL. Dear Virtues, it's nice to meet you all." Aire bounded down the stairs of the blue bus and clapped her hands together. But she seemed to have missed the last step, so she fell into Byakuya's arms. When she got up and was stable, our Mistress smiled and opened her arms for a hug. She ran toward, what looked like the most confident and seemed to be the leader. It was also a surprise that this leader of theirs was a female.

"Kukaku Shiba. How wonderful of you to let us stay here!"

"It's the least I could do." This leader turned to a much larger, creepier looking guy. She took the cigarette from her mouth and flicked the ashes onto his head. "Grab their stuff ya fool. Do I have ta ask ya for everything?"

"Yes Sir!" he muttered and saluted the woman before grabbing bags, and putting them into a cart; those that didn't fit on the cart he carried into his hands.

Yachiru's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face. "You're one of them!" she pointed to Kukaku and ran to hug the elder woman.

Kukaku seemed just as surprised as I was because she put her hands up in and backed away from the pinkette. Yachiru, persistent as ever, moved forward to get what she wanted, her hug. I could tell that this Shiba wasn't intimidated by much, but Kindness had an aura of well, _kindness_ that just killed her. Kill 'em with kindness they say.

Kukaku put her hands up in surrender- to what I wasn't sure, because Yachiru couldn't hurt a thing. "Listen, girl. I really don't know what'cha want. But you need ta' back off." She continued to step back and looked at Aire. "What does she want?"

Aire giggled into her palm, "She's your virtue. You'll be her guide for the time we're here." She explained.

Kukaku stopped and held her head down in defeat. "Whatever. We got ground rules though girl." She put the cigarette back in her mouth. "The Sins should be here soon." This sent shivers up my spine.

"You're scared aren't you?" Ulquiorra looked down at me. His pale face with green tear tattooed onto his face, they somehow didn't scare me as much as it would most people. He wasn't what most people would see at first glance; a cold man with a hole in his chest, that he showed no feeling. That wasn't the Cifer-San that I saw. I saw a kind, caring person that was willing to go out of his own way and put up with others to make sure that they were comfortable. This was why I was so open with this man. Even if it wasn't right to every one else.

"Yes Ulquiorra-Senpai. I am scared. You know that I'm paired Lust, the nasty man that he is. He's the Sin that I'm afraid of the most. If I am in anyway alone with him, I am vulnerable. He will do anything-"

"-At any cost, to deflower you. I know." Ulquiorra finished for me. "I am aware of what may happen. And it seems to be my job to keep you safe. So I have permitted for you to share a room with me. You're under strict surveillance. It wouldn't be right for you to be stripped of you're pedestal because of an inconsiderate buffoon."

_You're right, and yet you're wrong. I'm Chastity because of my personality and innocent to all things sexual. What you think is different. _

"Do not thank me." He said putting his hands up.

"I will anyway." Warmth spread through out my body as I took the taller Virtue into a hug. For someone who wasn't very into being in everyone else's business, Ulquiorra Cifer was a good person. He was trying to protect someone as useless as me- especially since I was deceiving him. "You're the greatest."

**Normal P.O.V**

_What if she falls for him?" _Rukia asked her older brother as they stared at Patience and Chastity walk together to the room they'd be sharing. Byakuya didn't seem in any way happy with their situation. Nor did he seem amused with their relationship and they way everyone was dealing with it.

"Chastity will lose her spot if she is turned a harlot, but they will be allowed to show intimacy and their love for each other." Byakuya said bluntly.

"Silly Kuya-Kun.' Aire said sneaking up behind Temperance. "Orihime isn't at all a virgin. She hasn't been one since man came to find Lust. Since the birth of Lust, Chastity has been harlot. But since she is innocent in all ways of lust, she is the most afraid and the most devoted in the way of keeping away from the Sin. Her fear is the fuel for it- Chastity, she has become. You are chosen to be a Virtue or Sin based on how you a driven, and how much you enjoy doing this job- not how you were labeled because of mortals." Aire stopped smiling. "This is how you gain you're title. I'd think you would know that Kuya-Kun."

This was the first time Rukia has seen Aire make a serious speech. She was really surprised, and very amazed. Charity had now seen why this tiny, very naïve looking girl, was seen as their leader. The only one that her older, much more powerful and ruthless, brother would bow down too. This Aire that she was seeing scared her. _I'd rather have a psycho happy-go-lucky Aire._ Rukia thought.

"But Aire-San, it's not right, it-"

"Ruins the balance. I know. But you cannot run from love- it isn't a Virtue nor is it a Sin. Because no body can _not_ love. If it happens, there is nothing you can do about it- you cannot choose to be one or the other." Aire smirked and looked at Byakuya, she had a spark in her eyes that she didn't see before. It was a loving look- one that a mother would have. "Now Kuya-Kun. Go get that adorable face ready. The Sins and Mortals will be here soon. We will all meet in the Chosen Room." Aire skipped away, only to trip over a rock.

"Mistress." Byakuya put his face in his hands "You must really be more careful." He turned to his sister. "Come now Rukia."

"Yes brother. But shouldn't we probably help her?" She asked pointing to her Mistress. Byakuya shook his head and pulled Charity along.

"She'll live."

"Owie." Aire rubbed her head, got up and walked into the house where everyone has already gone.

The Virtues were al sitting around a table when Aire walked in. The room they were in was large andpainted blue and red. Some of the Virtues were sitting on the table, couch and some scattered chairs. Yoruichi was staring at the black cat, mimicking its every most as a cat herself. It took Aire a moment to realize that the cat was a hologram that mirrored Yoruichi herself. Aire took a seat by TOshito. He was staring at Orihime who was standing over some antiques. Patience next to her seemed to be explaining something to her.

"She is the face of pure and innocent." He said to her.

"And she is." Aire crossed her arms. "Why does it bother you all?" She questioned Toshiro.

"Well because she's supposed to stay away from all people that show intimacy to her."

"Well, it's okay for her and Patience to be together if they really love each other." Love isn't something you can run from. If it just so happens that you fall in love, well then- oh well. But you don't lost who you are because of love."

"Shouldn't Patience know better than to lead her on? I'm sure he knows no love for the girl."

"That is up to him to decide. Breaking her heart will bring much upon him, though." Aire's eyes veered to where the two were standing. "However, if there was no love in his head, he probably wouldn't be spending time with her."

Toshiro nodded and didin't say more. He pointed to the door, and in walked, not a Sin, but a human. He was quite young and was very adorable.

His hair was a sea green tint and it fell in curled wisps to right above his shoulders. This boy has one and intimidated look as he looked around. He was wearing a cap that sported a cracked skull. He wore a hoodie that was olive green. There was a red streak of what seemed to be war paint first glance but was really a tattoo across his cheeks and nose. Right between his large hazel eyes, the boy has a scar from his forehead to his nose. He wasn't moving except for his fidgeting fingers.

This boy looked around for a while, a card sticking out of his pocket. Nobody moved but knew what it was. He was once of the mortals invited because they were one of the chosen. When about a minute passed, the boy started to tear, and they fell down his cheeks.

"Aww, don't cry little one. " Chastity walked up to him and knelt down.

He rubbed on eye and looked at the red head with the other. He sniffled then stopped crying all together. A large smile turned up on his face as he stared at Orihime.

"Good, no more crying. Now if you promise to smile more often, you can play with Tsubaki!' she showed him her palm, and a red light shone through the cracks in her closed palm. When the light vanished, she opened her palm and on her hand stood a small man. He was what people would call a fairy. Tsubaki was clad in a black jumpsuit, and a red bandana that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Sup there kid!' the fairy saluted him with a wave and jumped to land on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much!" the little boy hugged Orihime "You're the best Onee-Chan." It's a good thing we got picked to be together."

"He's yours Orihime?" Yoruichi asked walked up to her and putting a hand on the boy's head.

Orihime nodded. "Yep." The redhead stood picking up the boy, and sat in a chair next to Paitience. "What's your name?"

"Nelliel. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"That's an awesome name." Orihime smiles.

"That's a girl's name woman." Ulquiorra commented.

"I know."

"And he's a boy."

"I am not!" Nelliel pouted.

"YOU AREN'T?" everyone but Orihime spazzed.

Nellied shook her head. "Nope."

Then and there, a light blinked, showing a brief image of a teenage girl hat had a striking resemblance to Nellien. Everyone nodded amazed.

"Interesting how powerful mortals have become lately. They've tried to slow down aging as much as possible." Aire noted. "One mortal down, thirteen to go, and seven Sins missing."

"Whaddayah mean '_missing'_?" A voice sounded from the door. "I believe we're all right her and accounted fo."

In walked all the Sins, and their leader Gin, who was all smiles and creepiness.

"Hey there Ms. No Name." he greeted the Virtue leader.

"It's Aire now, Ichimaru-Senpai."

"You guys went to school _together?_" Wrath asked, Byakuya thinking it.

"No but, it would be humiliating if she called meh _Sensei_, wouldin' it? I mean, I am now at the bottom."

_Just one surprise after the other._ Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Goodie, meh. Where are out manners?"

"We already know who you people are." Byakuya interrupted. "Sit."

"Pushy much Captain Kuchiki?"

"No, But I am." Kukaku pushed through the crowd of Sins, and walked over Gin-who was laying on the ground.

Gin stood and dusted himself off. He stared at the back of Kukaku and licked his lips. "Tha' wasn't very nice, Shiba-San. You know bett-"

"Can it Emo Princess. Nobody asked you if it was nice or not." She waved his comments off and sat in a chair. "The remaining Mortals are here."

Tatsuki walked in complaining while holding Chad's hand. "What the hell are we invited to a Sin and Virtue party for? We ain't neither one of them. And I sure as hell and becoming one of their partners. That strawberry haired Sins was way to much for me to handle." She looked up from the floor and saw Ichigo and Hichigo and screamed. "For the love of all that is holy!"

"Yes?" Yachiru mocked.

"Oh look it's one of my humans." Patience patted his pants and got up from his seat next to Orihime and walked over to Nemu- a black haired female. He took her by the hand and pulled her towards Tatsuki.

"To of you? Sado- help meehhh!"

"This is you eh?" Hichigo chuckled, staring at Yoruichi turned from cat into her human image to avoid getting stepped on. "Hey King. Get a load of this why don't 'cha?" He patted Yoruichi on the head. "I gots me cat woman for a partner!"

"The comment was really snide. You deserve to get cat scratched for that." The older woman clenched her fist.

"We should find our humans huh?" Hichigo ran his pale hand through his white hair.

"Done." Yoruichi snapped her fingers, and Chad and a tall, pale, and very creepy skinny guy walked on both sides of her. "Yasutora Sado or Chad, and Nnoitra Gigla." They waved. "Come on Eye Patch. You're gonna help me unpack my stuff."

"Hey, why you leaving meh here damn girl?" Hichigo asked.

"Cause Chad ain't fun at all." She noted and turned to Nnoitra. "Let's go."

"Hmmph, sure babe." A sickly smile played on the man's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yoruichi slapped it off and left the tall man with a red scratch on his arm. "Don't go there." She growled and walked away.

"OOH! A challenge, me likey." Nnoitra followed close behind.

Arturo patted the red head on the shoulder and bowed. "Hello Chastity-Sempai." He smiled at her.

"Hi there." She put her hand up to wave at her other human, but it was taken by a large male's hand. The other hand that belonged to his male was wrapped around her waist. The person was Grimmjow Jaegarjaques.

"Chastity. How nice to see you." He muttered huskily inter her ear and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Likewise Grim-j-jow-Senmpai." She muttered, shivering at his touch involuntarily._ Ulquiorra. _

Nelliel looked at Tsubaki, and nodded. The fairy flew into Grimmjow's hair and yanked as hard as he could. Nelliel smiled as the blue haired pervert stood up straight to try to get the 'pest' out of his hair. "Grimmy Aniki-Sama!" Nelliel squealed and jumped onto his back. Orihime took this time to run with Arturo.

"HATCHAAA!" Nelliel was sent flying, but was caught by Ulquiorra. She plopped out of his hands and ran to Orihime. She caught the small girl in her hands and began to run to her room.

"DAMMIT!" she heard Grimmjow scream.

She stared at the other head of green hair running beside her. "What a welcome to Karakura." She muttered. "What was that about Nelli?"

The young girl wouldn't answer but pointed to Arturo. "Patience-Sama met with us before we came here. He asked us to protect you from Lust-Kun over there if he tried anything sexual. Patience-Sama said that you were most afraid of Lust, and that he wanted you safe even when he wasn't around you. We like you Chastity-Chan, he told us what you were like. So we were willing to keep you happy and comfortable in our presence and Grimmjow's." Arturo smiled weakly and stopped in front of the room that belonged to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Chastity slid the card in and Nelliel roughly pushed open the door. She saw the really large bed and jumped out of the Virtue's arms and onto the plush mattress. She sunk in and was covered by the while blankets. The little human giggled and pulled Arturo along with her.

"WOAHH!" Orihime felt the boy grab for her and was pulled down as well, soon they were all laughing. "I guess if one of us goes down, we all go down?"

Nelliel nodded and kissed Orihime on the cheek. "Yep." She said mimicking Orihime's word.

"Looks like you guys are having a threesome without me. Shame on you." They all stopped to stare at the blue haired Sin leaning against the wall. "That wasn't very nice Odelschwank. What if I told Papa you jumped your own Uncle to save a girl?" Nelliel's eyes widened and she hid behind Arturo.

"As if that's going to help." Orihime glared and looked around. "Looking for this?" in Grimmjow's hands was a tiny little person clad in black. He fluttered over to Nelliel and landed hard onto her lap. The greenette screamed in horror, his wings were all crumpled and his leg was twisted in an extraterrestrial angle.

"TSUBAKI!" the little girl cried and leaned into Arturo's chest. He was glaring hard at Lust, trying hard for the sake of Orihime not to burst.

"Why don't you just go away? What is it about me that you want to much Lust?" Chastity begged.

"I want _your love._ That's all I'm asking, but I see that there is already who claims that. And he's the one you share this bed with." He glanced at the bags near the window. "Not all of those are yours, and you don't wear male shoes. Now who is he? So I can kill him."

_Ulquiorra, you should've stayed out of this. I know how bad Grimmjow will hurt you. I've been through hell and back with this man. No one stands in his way and lives to see another day. Ulquiorra. _Orihime shook.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow-Sempai. I'll do what you want, just leave the person I love alone." She mumbled.

"Chastity-Chan!" Arturo gasped, eyes wide. She looked at the teenage boy, who now that she noticed, looked a lot like Nelliel. "She's your sister isn't she?"

Arturo looked at the little girl in his arms. "No, she's my mother. But she was a failed experiment. She's much older, but knows nothing except of the last seven years she's spent alive. That time since she became a younger girl again. That's why she looks like this. She's only an adult in appearance, a child at brain." Arturo sighed. Orihime looked at the boy in pity and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small pin shaped like a lily. She put it in Nelliel's hair.

"So be the parent to her, she can no longer be to you. She probably took the risk to remain younger because she wanted to be there for you for her life, and now she can- just as your daughter. Try hard Arturo, it's sad when you lose something I know- but there are always better things that come up to make up for that loss. Nelliel is really sorry." She sat up from the bed and kissed Arturo's forehead. "Lily will help you and Nelliel till I come back." She whispered- "Don't tell Ulquiorra, he will know."

She turned around and walked up to the tall Sin. "You can have nothing from me, no love, no responses. So what do you really want?"

"Everyone always wants what they can't have. Come now- time's a tickin."

"I hate you Grimmjow-Sempai." The Virtue opened the door to see Ulquiorra standing with the key card in his hand, ready to put it in the slot.

"Are you alright Orihime?" he asked, emotions not playing on his face.

For a split second, Orihime thought about running into his arms and crying- but she composed herself and nodded. "Goodbye Cifer-Sama. I am going to be staying in the room of the man I love."

"Him?" Ulquiorra blinked, "But you don't love him Orihime. Don't force yourself to say what isn't true." Orihime closed her eyes to hold back tears, but opened them again and took Grimmjow by the hand.

"I do Cifer-San. I was just running from it, but it hurts to run. I loved you too, but my love for him is stronger." She walked pass the Virtue. "I'm sorry." He voice reached his ears.

Grimmjow chuckled. "You lose." He said snidely and walked with Orihime up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Arturo Plateado's P.O.V**

I have no idea what Orihime was trying to say about my mother, but I vowed to listen to her in my head. I promised myself that I would do all I could to make my mother's second life growing up as happy as possible- for the both of us. It was the least I could do after Chastity-Chan walked away with the person she was afraid of the most, to keep us and Patience-Sama safe. She really was the person Patience-Sama described her to be.

I stared at my new "sister" sleeping in my arms, I wouldn't tell her who she really was, but all she needed to know what that she was my sister. I fingered the barrette that Orihime had given her, and wondered what she meant.

_Who is Lily? _ I thought, and placed Nelliel on the bed and stared at Ulquiorra who was looking out the window. He didn't portray anything since they left, not anger, nor sadness- just monotone. I didn't dare speak to him; for fear that he may break down. But he spoke to me.

"Put the flowers pin by the light, and pour water on it. I know she gave you her hairpin for a reason; I'm just trying to figure out for what." He said to me, and I did as he told me. I took bottled water from the mini fridge and sprinkled the pin that was balancing on a pot's edge. The flower's end of the pin fell off as soon as the water evaporated into it, and it sunk into the dirt of the pot. Pink and green lights blinked like strobes in and little green sprouts began to peek out. Within minutes, there were three large buds all different flowers. They were all different colors too, blue, yellow, and pink.

"What is this? This is supposed to help her?" I muttered, angry at Orihime- but only for a millisecond. I sighed and held my head looking at Ulquiorra in my peripheral vision. "That was a bust." I said and looked around.

"Patience-Sama. What do we do!" I asked, and he turned his head from facing the window and looked at the buds.

"Wait. We wait for a flower to bloom, because if rushed- it doesn't come out as beautiful as it would've been if the person raising it had taken their time. Nobody gets a second chance to raise the same flower again." I stared bewildered at this man and nodded. He knew this was the circumstance for Nelliel. _But I got a second chance to help Mom._ I glanced at the small girl stirring in the bed.

Nelliel sat up straight and yawned. Then when thought kicked it, she frantically glanced around the room. "Hime-Chan? Where's Onee-Chan, Aniki?" she looked at me then Ulquiorra. Tsubaki was gone, now just a black camellia. I walked over to the crying Nelliel and put the camellia in her hand. I picked her up and walked her over to the blooming lilies. She leaned over and placed the black flower in the pot, and it grew a root, connecting to the other flowers. I realized which flowers they were, and the names of the flowers connected to the names of the fairies whose lives sprouted from them. "Lily, Ayame(Iris), and Tsubaki(Camellia)." I stared at the pink flower. It didn't have a name, so I was wondering what it was. It looked like a rose, but had more petals than that of a chrysanthemum.

"What kind of flower is this?" I asked Patience.

"It isn't a flower." He muttered then continued to look out the window.

_Is he retarded?_ I wondered and stared at the thing in the pot. "You're kidding me right? This _thing here_ has petals, and it grows in a pot. I'm pretty sure this is a flower, you baka (stupid)." I said pointing to the rare flower.

"It isn't a flower, it's a person." he looked at Nelliel. "Right?"

Nelliel nodded. "But that's the dumbest thing you've said so far Onii-Tan.

"This is Zabimaru, Turo-Sama. The Pranksters, and Onee-Chan's friends."

I stared at the little girl weirdly. She touched the petals of the closed flower. "Roar, Zabimaru." She whispered to it.

At first nothing happened. Then the flower disintegrated. I looked around to see if something was floating, but there was just ash. "Behind ya fool."

We all turned to see a woman and a child sitting on the bed. The child had legs but stood on a white serpentine bottom. The woman wore a green fur leotard and a chain wrapped around her hips that was connected to the little boy. "Zabimaru at chur service." The woman said. "Hey Hebi, do ya see Hime?"

"Nooppe." He chuckled and looked around. "Nah…don't see her. So who summoned us?"

"Wait? Aren't you Renji's pet?" Ulquiorra asked.

Saru crossed her arms, "Well yeah, but we like Hime and help her out sometimes. Ya know like a favor!"

"Well, whatever." I muttered and looked at the other flowers. "So, what about these other ones?"

"Reject, you gotta say I reject and they'll come up." Hebi smiled and slithered over to Nelliel patting the small girl on the head.

"No need, we're awake. You're very loud ya know Zabimaru!" Tsubaki was sitting on the edge of the window sill, legs crossed and scratching his hair. "Damn, you guys are very annoying. HEY LILY, AYAME! Stop hiding, they ain't gone kill ya."

"Really now?" a fairy girl flew up from the window and looked around. She saluted us and giggled. "It's alright Ayame." Another girl, covered in an egg shape shell, smiled at us, her hands wrapped in her sleeves.

"This is just wonderful." I muttered, "Three fairies, a monkey and a snake are supposed to save my Virtue from my Sin. This is just marvelous." I threw my hands up in the air and was smacked into the wall by a white image. When I got a clear look, it was Hebi's tail.

"Pansy." He laughed, arms crossed mockingly. "This is like an adventure for us! Envy ain't much fun cuz he's always whining about something. This will be fun, cuz seriously; it's Grimmjow we're up against!"

"Damn you all of ya!" I threw my arms up in the air and growled. "I'm out. You can all figure this out by yourself!" I looked back at Nelliel, she was pouting and blinking hard, as if holding back tears.

"So you're just going to give up on us?" Ulquiorra sighed. "I thought more of someone like you. Of someone that was born an Arrancar." I lifted and eyebrow.

"A what?"

"Never mind that now." Ulquiorra opened the window and lifted his leg over the rail, "Let's give Orihime time to understand, if that time doesn't come we go save her."

Saru giggled, "Wait so it's party time?"

"Precisely." Ulquiorra jumped out the window and followed the fairies, and Zabimaru. Nelliel couldn't reach the window sill, so I lifted her up. She squealed and fell on Hebi's tail.

"What have I done?" I face palmed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yourichi stared at the bottles on the table before her. She had a tequila cup in her hand, and Nnoitra across from her. His face was blush and he looked pretty dizzy. He slammed his fifth bottle among the other empty ones. It was only three in the afternoon and he was pretty drunk. Yoruichi leaned back onto the counter and swiveled her bottom on the bar stool. She pointed to the bandanna that covered Nnoitra's eyes.

"What's behind there?" she asked

"My eye." He giggled like a high school freshman girl.

"No shit Sherlock." Yoruichi sat up and leaned toward Nnoitra. He thought she was going to kiss him, so he leaned forward too. But she only was going to take off the bandanna. When she did, Yoruichi hollered and threw the cloth back to the human. "NASTY!" she shivered.

"Or where my eye _used_ to be." He smiled mocking her disturbed look.

"That wasn't very nice." The Virtue sniffled.

"Fine, I'll pay for a drink this time."

"You were going to anyway." She smiled, and held his wallet in her hand. "You dropped it."

"Well, some kind of Humility you are."

"I didn't say I was nice. That's Kindness's job."

"Not cool." He groaned and snatched the wallet from the girl's hand

Yoruichi looked around and pointed. "Isn't that Toshiro and Uryuu?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "You know them not me." He pointed out and she got off the stool and took him by the hand. He stared at their hands clasped together and pulled away. Humility stopped and looked back at the human palming the hand. She raised an eyebrow as he nervously looked around.

"Sorry, keep walking." He looked up at her and nodded. She continued, but when she got to the entrance, the people she was looking for, had vanished.

"Let's go find Shirosaki and what's-his-name."

"Kay kay!" Nnoitra took one last look around and followed her out the door.

Yoruichi stood outside, hands on her hips. Nnoitra walked through the door and then looked around. He caught the Virtue's eye and nervously looked away. This made the woman wonder.

"What's got you so ansty?"

Nnoitra fidgeted and shook his head. "Nutthin." He muttered.

The Virtue smacked him in the back of his head. "Hai! What wazzat for?" he growled, grabbing his head.

"Don't tell me nothing and them looked all sad."

"I'll do what I want you old lady!" he hollered back.

"Don't be mad because your ugly self can't get none a dis!" she shook her body.

"I don't want wrinkly pussy." Nnoitra crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why you-"

"HEY HUMILITY! We've been looking all around for ya." She turned to see a pale white haired boy.

"Eww it's Shirosaki the terrible."

"I prefer the great but the terrible is fine." Hichigo ran a hand through his har. "Wanna fuck."

"Yah nasteh liddle boyah!" Yoruichi ran a hand swiftly across his face. Hichigo moved back. He stared at his nose and blood burst from his face.

"MAH FACE. Yah wretched woman!"

"Now you've got a battle scar. Don't underestimate me. You're to weak for that." The Virtue flipped her hair.

"Hag." Nnoitra muttered then looked away. "Hey you're bloc-" Chad towered the adult. "-king my sun." the black haired man finished,

"Gomen." Chad moved away and put his thumbs up. "Hey there Miss Yoruichi."

"Hey kid." Humility saluted

"What do we do now?" Hichigo asked

"I dunno, I'm hungry." Nnoitra complained

"Eat dick." She stuck her tongue out

"Eewah." Nnoitra mocked "I like pusseh."

"That's not what I heard." Hichigo laughed

"What the fuck izzat supposed tah mean?" the human asked

"You are gay." Chad said

Yoruichi hissed and stepped in the middle of the three men. "_Stop it. Now."_she said and pointed over behind them. "Look."

They all stared, "Isn't that Grimmjow- holding hands with a girl? Damn she's sexy. He got himself a nice piece of ass."

_CONK!_ Yoruichi held her fist above Nnoitra's head. "That piece of ass is my friend. And she has no reason to be with him- without her humans."

"That's _Chastity."_ It finally hit Hichigo

"And the light bulb pops." The girl threw her hands in the air.

"Hey!"

"Whatever, let's go back to the hotel. Leave them be for now- we need to find out what's going on first." She took the Hichigo and Nnoitra by the hand and pulled them in the direction they had come from.

"So what you're saying is that my best friend is with the person she hates the most, claiming she loves him?" Yachiru stared at Toshiro and his Sin partner Uyruu.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up, "I don't like Grimmjow and when I tell you that she seemed really uncomfortable with him- I'm not lying. I know Orihime doesn't deserve this."

"Deep words coming out of someone like you." Toshiro snickered.

Karin sat next to Sojiro staring at him. "This is nice." He looked up and nodded curtly before turning back to stare at the wall beside them. She sighed and put her hands on her thighs, staring at her sneakers. She felt a weight on her head, and saw that Sojiro had put a hand her on her red cap clad hat.

"They'll get over it. I'm a bit surprised to, but what can you do? They like us and we have to be on our best behavior."

"Whatever you say Sojiro-Sempai." She muttered and pushed his hand off her head. He made a _hmmph_ noise and turned away.

"HEYY GET BACK HERE!" a roar came through the halls of the hotel, and a big jumble of people ran past the door. Yachiru immediately became distracted by the commotion and ran to become involved. She giggled and pulled the short Toshiro along. Uyruu leaned back onto the couch and put his glasses on the table in front of the couch. Karin groaned and pulled her cap off.

"Wake up ya idiot!" she screamed and threw the hat swiftly at the Sin's face. "Damn idiot. Thank god I don't have a brother." She crossed her arms and looked at Sojiro. He had his eyebrow lifted in question. "What?"

"You shouldn't be so sure about whether you have a brother or not. You might jinx it." He pointed to the door, Karin turned and saw a redhead leaning against the doorway.

Ichigo waved and snickered. "Hiyah sis." Karin's eye bulged and she screamed.

"G-g-g-GHOST!" she hollered and stood up, and body slammed into Ichigo.

"HEY! I'm not up for a fight. I don't hit girls, unless you're Rangiku."

"I CAN HEAR YOU STRAWBERRY!" Masumoto yelled from the room across the hall- the kitchen.

"Fat bitch." He muttered and smiled at Karin. "How's the old man. I hope he's not hitting you with surprise attacks the same way he used to do me."

"You the fuck are you?" Karin screamed and smacked Ichigo. "I know damn well you ain't my brotha. He died twenty years ago- way before I was born."

"I'm a Sin now Karin. Things happen." Ichigo said shrugging a whole story off and walking out of the room. Leaving Karin tearing up and Sojiro placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Aniki's alive." She said and burst into tears.

"Come on Karin. Let's go see what's going on."

Karin dried her eyes and nodded turning from the older man to the door. Standing there was the oldest of the Shibas. "Hey, you're missing out on all the fun! Come on now!" Kaien hollered and pulled Karin along. She groaned, and kicked the air.

"Don't just grab me like that!" she hollered, suddenly her leg connected with something solid. That something solid was a person running by.

"Damn you hit him hard." Kaien laughed his hands on his hips staring at his younger brother on the floor.

"Summimasen." Karen muttered and ran out of the room, in the direction Ichigo had gone.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I'm so lucky. It's not even funny, it was so easy to just take Orihime from Ulquiorra. I mean, that Virtue ain't much to look at compared to me. Now I sound like Pride.

"Are you alright?" Orihime stared at my funnily. I hadn't noticed that I was grinning until she'd pointed it out. We were about four blocks away from the hotel, and we had gone on our first date. I could already tell Orihime was warming up to me. I mean, how could you not? I couldn't wait to get my mouth on hers. She smirked at me when I stopped smiling.

"Ahem." I cleaned my throat. "I'm perfectly fine babe."

Loving the blush that coursed her face when I called her that, I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her forward to a looking window. Inside it was a moving star, it was smiling at us, basically moving through the window to tell a short tale. The red head's face lit up in joy and I let her go. As soon as I did, her hands went straight to the window pane. I shoved my hands into the pockets, and shook my head.

"So, you wanna go b-"

"HIME!" I turned to see that pesky Habi and Sabu running up to meet up with us. I turned to see Orihime smiling widely.

"Wahoo! It's you guys!" she ran past me up to them, already I was forgotten. I ran a hand through my teal hair and sighed greatly.


End file.
